


Just Another Day?

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Greg Lestrade's Birthday [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is one day that Greg Lestrade wishes to pass quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day?

When Greg Lestrade answered his phone Sally Donovan said “Sorry to trouble you, Sir, but Inspector Dimmock was wondering if you could meet him down by the Albert Bridge.  He’s found something he’d like your opinion about.”

Lestrade sighed; he’d been hoping to get home early.  He was planning a quiet evening alone, watching the match on the television.  His team wasn’t playing but it seemed a good way to pass the time and forget the significance of the date.

Nevertheless he left the Yard and battled his way through the traffic to the river.  There he had no difficulty spotting Dimmock, who was holding a large inflatable crocodile with what appeared to be a luggage label around its neck. 

He approached Dimmock, who instantly passed the crocodile over.  “This seems to be for you.”

The label read.  _Property of DI Lestrade.  We suggest you consult Sherlock Holmes if you need to know more._

“There goes my early night,” Lestrade groaned.

Accompanied by Dimmock he set off for Baker Street.  When they arrived Mrs Hudson let them in.  “The boys are out at the moment, but go on up, they shouldn’t be long.”

Lestrade entered 221B, which for some reason was decorated with balloons and streamers.  And in the middle of the wall there was a large banner proclaiming “Happy Birthday”.


End file.
